


Babysitter Alec

by ShadowTouch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Storms, cuddleing, disney moives, movies - Freeform, parental alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTouch/pseuds/ShadowTouch
Summary: During an attack by Valentine several downworlders leave their children at the institute that night for safely. Because of a still healing injury Alec is the only person available to watch the children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any thing beyond the plot and OC children.  
> The rest belong to their respective creators.  
> This is not beta-ed so I apologize for any errors.

Thunder shook the windows panes. The control room was empty as Alec limped through. Almost.

Valentines latest scheme involved setting 12 different demon packs loss across the city causing enough negative energy to start a demon fueled storm. With the level of activity Aldertree had no choice but to lift the downworlder ban and offer protection. However he demanded all available assistance in fighting the hordes off. This left most of the children at the institute while the adults fought. 

Alec was left behind, as during the last mission his leg had been broken and despite the healing runes he was still too injured to be of any use in a fight for at least another week. However, since they had needed all hands on deck to fight Alec was the only adult in the institute.

“Sssuuhh” turning just quick enough to see the table cloth fall.

“Hey” he said slowly moving over. Lifting the cloth he smiled at the tiny blue eyed child curled up under the table. The only thing that would separate her from a mundane were the small bat wings peeking out from the back of her floral dress. 

“Noise get to you? Its okay I never liked it much either.”

Boom!

“Eeeepp” she ducked her head down covering it with her arms.

“Shhhh, the noise can’t hurt you, and anything else has to get through me”

Reaching out a hand he beckoned “Can you come out and join me. I can’t get under their today.”

Slowly creeping out the little girl stood up eyeing him up and down.

“What do you say we go join the others?”

Nodding she took his hand and the two made their way slowly back to the main living room. With her small legs and his limp the five minute walk took twenty.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The room wasn’t the formal sitting room but an unused training room that the Lightwood siblings had taken over. The right side of the room had a large green couch with mismatched cushions they had. The stone floor was covered in a blue shag rug with five neon bean bags. The opposite wall had a large TV set up with DVD and VHS player along with a second hand movie collection.

Currently hiding under some quilts were about twelve children whose families or guardians had sent them here for the night. 

“Alleek” one voice shirked, the young werewolf cub missing his front teeth giving his a lisp.

“Hi everyone, storm getting to ya?”

He was answered by several noises of agreement and half a dozen heads popping up from their warm cocoon. 

“Okay, how about you all get up and pick out a movie and I’ll make the couch big enough for all of us.”

Immediately there was a rush of movement towards the TV paired with a sudden rise of volume as each kid screamed out the choice.

“Tangled!”

“Star Wars!”

“Pooh Bear”

“Jaws”

With most of the children congregating around the TV Alec easily noticed the one still hovering by the couch looking uncomfortable at the noise the others made.

Hobbling into the room Alec crouched as much as his leg would allow to look the child in their pupil less eyes

“Wanna help move the cushions so I can pull out the mattress.” A soft smile spread his face.

The young warlock eagerly pulled the three cushions off. Then watch fascinated as Alec pulled the bed out. There was still a sheet fitted  
over the mattress so they threw the blankets back on. 

They were suddenly joined by the kids who all leaped and crawled up on the bed with the shorted left hopping at the edge. 

“Here you go” Alec lifted the girl under her arms up on the bed. “So what you decide on?” 

“Sound of Music” one of the older kids stated.

“No, Finding Nemo” interrupted the youngest.

“I think we have enough time for both”

He walked over to the machine and popped in Finding Nemo. He figure the little kids would fall asleep by the end then the older kids could put in their movie.

“Hey make some room” He squeezed in on the side of the couch and pulled the blanket over his legs. Glancing over he saw the some of the  
kids looking at him. “I don’t bite, but I tickle.” He lunged over dancing his fingers along one kid’s side pulling them close. By the end of the impromptu tickle fight Alec was in the middle of the couch with the younger ones curled in to his side and one laying with her head between his feet the older kids were along the edge of the couch or on the bean bags bellow. Alec had also made sure that they took long enough that the few kids who hadn’t seen Nemo yet didn’t catch the barracuda scene. 

Alec carefully ran his hand through one warlock child’s waist length violet hair, he didn’t know if it was her mark of if her guardian just let her dye it either way it match the footy pajama she came in. 

“Want me to braid it?” He asked

“Can you?” The girl asked with disbelief.

“Of course I got a little sister with long hair just like yours.”

Sitting up facing the screen “Please.”

“Okay” after separating the hair into parts he slowly started to twist it up tying it off with a hair tie Izzy had left in his sweat pants the last  
time she borrowed them.

By the time he finished the movie was over and he told one of the older kids to switch out the DVD.

By the time “Sixteen going on Seventeen” was playing all but two kids were asleep the little girl with the bat wings and the oldest boy a  
werewolf were still wide awake with him. 

“So what do you wanna watch?” he asked.

The boy responded after a second. “Princess Bride”

“That good with you?” Alec checked.

“Yay”

“Okay put it in”

The boy hopped up and switched disked then settled himself down resting on Alec’s leg. By the end of the movie they had all drifted off through Alec was still awake enough to count the kids and make sure all thirteen of his kids where there. After doing that he slowly let himself slip in to a light sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t till almost five am the next day that the patrols and downworlder volunteers returned to the institute. The storm had died down from the demon hurricane into a heavy rain. Everyone was tired and ready to go home but after how violent the night had been most wanted to make sure their kids were okay. Magnus was exhausted from fighting alongside Alec’s siblings. He had pushed himself to his limit and was feeling it now. All he wanted was to find his Alexander and sleep for a week.

The hall was filled with the calls of concerned parents “Where are they?” “Where is my son?” “Rebecca, darling?”

“Where do you think Alec is?” Magnus asked Jace.

“Hmm” 

Izzy beat him to it. “Knowing Alec he probably has them all gathered up like little ducklings.”

“Not Ducks!”

“Jace really there’s nothing wrong with those bird.”

“There evil and not even children come close to them.”

“Fine”

“Really, where are the children?” One woman said 

“Oh” Jace said and started off towards the living room.

“Aaaaawwww” 

The parent and hunters walked into the room to find their children curled up with Alec on the pull out the opening theme to Princess Bride on loop. They were all fast asleep, except the moment one parent stepped over the thresh hold Alec’s eyes snapped open locking on the door. Starting on the noisy parent then sliding over to Magnus. 

“Hey” Alec whispered. “How’d everything go?”

“Fine” Magnus replied walking in and settling himself along the back of the couch. “How’d do manage this many children alone, weren’t they little monsters?”

“No, what are you talking about. They were all little angels.” Alec replied sleep pulling his voice.

“Well I think your angel’s parents want their hellions back.”

“Do we have to?”

“Yes cause I wanna spend the next week sleeping and your my pillow.”

“Fine” Alec conceded with a grown.

Plucking up the remote he went to scene selection and chose one of the last three scenes.

The change of music and Alec’s careful movements started to wake the kids.

“Sorry everyone time to go home.”

“Nnnnnooo” groaned the kids.

“Sorry but your families are here so its time to go.”

Several of the older kids dragged themselves up and made their way over to their parents who guided them out. The younger kids were more reluctant to wake.

“Nooo moovvvieee”

“There’s only ten minutes left.”

Some adults walked over and picked the smaller kids up while the others waited till the movie finished to collect their kids to prevent tantrums. 

Finally there was only the little girl with bat wings clinging to his shirt.

“Hey cutie, gotta get up”

She shook her head burrowing into his shirt.

“Come on.” Alec slowly pushed himself up cradling her to his chest as he shimmied himself over to the edge and stood up.

Shuffling over on his leg, he slowly handed her over to her waiting uncle.

“Bye-bye cutie”

“Bye”

After all the kids had left, Magnus moved over.

“Hey”

“Hi”

Alec leaned into Magnus.

“You okay with spending the night here” Alec asked.

“I would but that means dealing with people tomorrow, so no.”

“So how are we getting to the loft?”

“Cab”

\------------------

They slowly made their way outside where the cab Magnus called was waiting. After a ride where both of them almost fell asleep. Then a struggle up the stairs and into the loft. Before finally collapsing on the bed.

“We’re not getting up for 24 hours.”

“At all?”

“Nope I’m sleeping off tonight and you’re healing that leg.”

“Okay.”

“You were great with the kids”

“It wasn’t any trouble they were great”

“I love you”

“I love you, too.”

They drifted off together for the rest of the day not rising till almost ten that night and calling take out spending the rest of the night on the couch watching mundane television.


End file.
